Stalker
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: Scully begins to get chilling letters from a frightening stalker that somehow knows every move she’s making, will she & Mulder stop him in time & does he have a connection to their current case?
1. Chapter 1

'Stalker'

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: Scully begins to get chilling letters from a frightening stalker that somehow knows every move she's making, will she & Mulder stop him in time & what is his relation to their current case?_

The shrill whine of Scully's phone jolted her out of a peaceful sleep; she irritably pawed at it, finally managing to get a grip on it at the fifth ring. "Uh… ?" She slurred into the receiver as she looked at her clock, three thirty in the morning & she groaned inwardly, there was only one person that would dare call her at this hour. "Scully? Were you asleep?" Mulder's voice came over the line. "Yes, Mulder, that is what _normal_ people do at three thirty in the morning." She said irritably, Mulder smiled at her sarcasm from his end of the line. "Shut up, Mulder." Scully said into the phone, she could see his smirk through the wires & on some level, it was endearing to her… but not at _this_ early in the morning "Well, I'm awake now, what was so important?" She asked, her expression grew serious as she listened to him explain. "I'll be right there." She said begrudgingly as she hung up. She opened the door to step out when something fell at her feet, it was an envelope. She scooped it up & hurried off to FBI headquarters.

Mulder's greenish hazel eyes lit up upon seeing her enter. "I thought you'd _never_ get here." He said as he handed her a file, she opened it & drew back, her right eyebrow hitched upward the way it always did when emotions of pain or shock rose to the surface of her persona. "I had the same reaction." Mulder replied as she came to sit behind the new desk he had recently pulled strings to get for her & finished reading the file. "It says that this poor woman's tongue & eyes were cut out after she was choked to death." Scully said to herself as she looked at Mulder & waited to hear his theory, he merely looked at her with a playful grin on his easy, good-looking face. "What? Were you expecting me to spout out one of my obtuse theories?" He said jokingly, Scully gave him a look. "At the risk of sounding like a fool, yes I'm waiting on your theory." She replied. "I don't have one, at least not until I get to see the body in person." Mulder said as they headed out, the letter that Scully had received that morning at her apartment lay forgotten on her desk.

"It's nice to have an X-file close to home for a change… oh my god!" Scully said as the morgue technician zipped open the body bag, the woman's eyes had not been cut out, they had melted right out of their sockets; the same was true for her tongue. Mulder put a hand over his mouth & turned away for a moment in disgust. "What could have caused this kind of damage?" Mulder asked with his head still turned away. "It could be some kind of corrosion-gent, I won't know until I send tissue samples to the lab."

"What do you think happened to her?" Mulder asked as they headed back to their office. "I think that the perpetrator used some kind of acid or exhilarant to…. to melt them away." "Why do you think he does that?" Mulder pressed, Scully gave him a strange look. "Isn't that your regimen?" She chortled; he gave her a sheepish grin. "I just wanted to know what you thought." He replied as they entered into the office. "Oh, I completely forgot about this." Scully said, more to herself as she snapped on a pair of evidence gloves & picked up the letter that she had received at her apartment. "I should phone CDC & let them know that I've received a suspicious package. She said but she didn't even have time to dial the first digit before Mulder picked up the envelope & tore it open. "Mulder!" Scully cried indignantly as he blew the envelope open & shook the contents out of it, it turned out to be a handwritten letter. Without reading it, he handed it to Scully.

'_Dear Miss Scully, you do not know me but I know you, I have been watching you for some time now & I look forward to the fact that we will be meeting soon. Until then, good luck on your case, I hear it's a doozie.'_

Scully closed the letter & tucked it away in the center drawer of her desk with a heightened sense of discomfort. "Hey, what's wrong?" Mulder asked, his voice dropping an octave or two as he stepped close to her, her discomfort must have shown more then she wanted. "N-Nothing, let's just get to work on this case." She said quickly as she sat down at her desk & began looking over the case file with a little more concentration then was really needed; Mulder concern grew as he studied her from his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

'Stalker'

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"What does it say?" Mulder asked as an agent handed Scully a sealed manila folder, Scully ripped it open & studied the results of the tissue samples. "This can't be right." She said as she looked it over again. "It says that the agent used to melt her was a variant of several different kinds of insect digestive juices with traces of unknown synthetic components." Scully said, as if she didn't believe what she was reading. "& Mulder, we don't know for sure if it's some kind of mutant creature or not." Scully said as Mulder opened his mouth to speak. "You really know how to ruin a guy's fun, Scully." Mulder said with a disappointing smile on his face as he sat at his desk.

Scully arrived home totally exhausted, it was after midnight & all she could think about is having a nice long soak in the tub before collapsing into bed. She glanced down at the floor as she turned from setting down her keys to find another envelope on the floor where someone had pushed it under the door. With some reluctance, she opened it.

'_Agent Scully,_

_I see the fundamentals of this case are still baffling you, fear not, I have full confidence that you will solve it & we will get to meet face to face very soon.'_

Scully shivered involuntarily as she undressed & slipped into the warm bathwater, it wasn't the interior of the stalker's letters that frightened her, it was what she felt when she read between the lines.

"Hey, guys." Mulder said as he plopped his paperwork & keys onto his desk & tapped some fish food into the tank of his eagerly awaiting fish. He turned around to pick up the remote to the television off the coffee table when something hard connected with the back of his head, knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

'Stalker'

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!

Scully arrived at work that morning in a fairly good mood, she hadn't received a letter from the stalker in almost a week & they were (in her opinion anyway) on the verge of wrapping up their case. "Come in, Agent Scully." Skinner's disembodied voice filtered through the open door when he heard her talking to his secretary. "She wordlessly gave him her report. "Where is Agent Mulder?" He asked with out taking his eyes from the file. "He hasn't turned in his report yet?" She asked, the attempt to quell the worry in her voice was vain. "Excuse me, sir." She said as she hurried out of his office.

She jogged off the elevator & into their office… no Mulder. With her mind spinning, she called the only group of people that just might know where he is.

Mulder's Vision came slowly & blurrily into focus, but the room was so dark that he couldn't see anything anyway; the air was damp, cold & heavy with mold & rust. The floor he was sitting on was cold & slimy with algae & god only knew what else. He reached up to rub the sweat out of his eyes only to discover that his hands as well as his feet were chained to a heavy ball. "Well, I guess I can't say that I don't have a ball & chain anymore." He said sarcastically to himself.

After what seemed like eons, Mulder's ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming in his direction from somewhere in the darkness. "You're awake I see." A deep, quiet voice said from somewhere in front of him. "Now we can start the questioning." He said as a switch was flipped & space where he was tethered was suddenly flooded with light. Mulder blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. "Questioning? About what?" He said hoarsely, the man face spread into a terrible unseen smile from beneath the hood of his kimono. "About _her_."

"Well, hello Agent Scully! To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Frohike said eagerly as he opened his door to find her standing on the other side of it. "I need your help, I haven't heard from Mulder since he left the office last night & he didn't come into work this morning." Scully said, her fatigue & worn nerves left her unable to hide her worry & distress any longer. "It's been twenty four hours & I have reported him missing to the police & to Skinner, but given his…. reputation no one is busting their ass to find him." She said as she wiped tears of worry & frustration from her face. Langly put a hand on Scully's shoulder. "We'll do all we can, but we don't have much to go on." He said, she smiled at him. "Do what you can with what you've got; I'm going back to his apartment to see what I can find there."

Scully turned Mulder's apartment inside out but had found nothing, she was moving to the door to leave when the phone rang, her heart leapt when the caller ID came on as Mulder's cell. "Mulder…?" She said tentatively through the receiver, trying not to sound too eager. "Agent Scully, we talk at last, you sound just as I suspected you would." The kidnapper's deep, quiet voice said into her ear & she suddenly put two & two together. "If you hurt him I'll…" "Now now, that all depends on you, how much he suffers depends on how long it takes _you_ to find me." He said as she line went dead, just then, her cell phone rang. "Scully, it's Bayers; we think we might have a location."

Scully burst through the door, looking painfully eager. "We don't have an exact address; the suspect stayed on only long enough for us to get a street name." Frohike said as he handed her a print out, Scully promptly kissed & hugged all of them & was out the door before they could say anything. "Maybe Mulder should get himself kidnapped more often." Frohike said as he rubbed his cheek adoringly.

The address the Gunmen had given her led her to a particularly bad area of DC, Scully looked up & down the street which was lined with identical abandoned & rundown apartments that stared depressingly back at her. She had no choice but to break doors down until she found the correct one.

Mulder sat semi-conscious in a chair with his hands chained to the chair's rear legs. "You can do what you like to me but I'm not telling you anything about Scully." He said as he glared at his kidnapper through a face that was bloodied & swollen, the hooded man grit his teeth in frustration. "So be it." He said as he waved his hand at his hired muscle & stepped off into the darkness. "Do with him what you like, just don't kill him, we need him alive." He said in parting, the henchman leered at Mulder with a terrible grin. "Don't worry, boss, I won't _kill_ him." He said as he advanced on Mulder.


	4. Chapter 4

'Stalker'

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

After going through almost the whole street, Scully knew that she was running out of time if she hoped to find Mulder alive. She came to the last apartment on the desolate street muscled the door open; she drew her gun & flashlight & began to prowl around.

Mulder doubled over as he was punched in the stomach again & coughed hollowly as blood splattered on his trousers. "Actually I'm impressed, you're the only prisoner of mine that has lasted this long. Most of them blab whatever they think I want to hear at the first hint of physical torture. I have even seen siblings give each other up when faced with a fraction of what you've endured." The hooded man said as he stepped forward holding an eight inch dagger with a jewel-encrusted silver handle & promptly sank it deep into Mulder's right shoulder. "You must really love her to take this much pain for her, the question is do you love her more then I want to _find_ her?" Mulder remained silent & The Hooded man jerked the blade down a couple of inches before yanking it out. "I'll give you five minutes to rethink your decision of silence, because my patience is running thin, Mr. Mulder."

As Scully crept down the stairs to the basement, she heard someone speaking, her breath caught in her throat as she realized that the voice belonged to the same person that had called her at Mulder's apartment. She eased open the basement door as quietly as she could but her personal feelings over took her as soon as she caught sight of Mulder in the chair, her heart plummeted as she ran towards him, he wasn't moving & she feared the worst. "Mulder?" She said tearfully, her voice trembling as she gently ran her hand through his hair; he jolted into consciousness & strained against his chains as he fought to defend himself. "Mulder, easy, it's me." She said as she knelt down & looked deeply into his eyes. "Scully? No… you… can't be here…. it's a…" He was cut off by clapping from somewhere beyond the reaches of the light. "Agent Scully, it's nice to finally meet you in person; though I have to say that I expected you sooner." He said as Scully angrily drew her gun on him. "Why did you do this to Mulder!" She demanded, her hands along with her gun were trembling with rage. "What better way to get you here then to kidnap what you cherish the most? You should be _thanking_ him, he never broke, & even after all we've put him through. Killing him was the next step; you know… it still is." The hooded man said as he pointed a colt forty five straight at Mulder's head, Scully however stepped bravely into the line of sire with her own weapon still drawn. "Scully, what are you doing!" Mulder asked hoarsely as he strained against his restraints. "Let him go, I'm the one you want, because if you kill him, I kill _you_." Scully said, Hooded man said nothing as he lowered his pistol against Mulder's temple. Mulder shut his eyes as he heard the gun cock next to his ear. The sound of a single gunshot rang out hollowly around the concrete room; Mulder opened his eyes to see Hooded man sprawled on the floor in front of him, dead from a gunshot wound through the heart courtesy of Scully.

"It turns out that our friend the Hooded man, murdered those two women to lure us… or rather _me_ into the investigation." Scully said the next day as she went see Mulder at the hospital. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Mulder. I should have trusted my instincts & my gut." Mulder smiled warmly as he placed a hand on hers. "Don't worry about me, I've been through worse." He said, trying to lighten the mood, he was surprised however when Scully suddenly broke down in tears, her head falling into her hands. Ignoring the protests that his body hurled at him, Mulder pushed himself up to a sitting position & drew Scully to him. "I came very close to losing you today & I don't know what I would do if…" She trailed off, choking on the last part of her sentence out as she collapsed into his embrace. "I love you, Mulder." She blurted out in the height of her emotional state, Mulder pulled back, thoroughly shocked. "What!"


End file.
